


Movie Night

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a softie for his angel, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, sleepy aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale decide to have a movie night, but a certain angel is sleepy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Movie Night

Crowley and Aziraphale decided it was a nice night for them to watch a movie together. It wasn’t often that got the time to just settle down together and do such “humany” things that they normally wouldn’t probably do if they were still involved within Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale settled on the sofa, pulling a red blanket over his lap, resting the nearly overflowing bowl of popcorn in his lap, getting himself into a comfy spot as he didn’t intend to move during the movie. Crowley, on the other hand kind of just flopped onto the sofa beside him.

“Do you want some blanket?” Aziraphale offered.

“Nup” Crowley muttered before he snatched up the remote between them, “What do you want to watch?”

Aziraphale looked at the television. “Oh dear, I am not sure. There are just so many options. What do you think?”

“Dunno. I suppose I will just pick one at random” Crowley decided, scrolling through, and picking a movie that looked the most interesting and stood out.

The movie which was called, “Wonder” was about a young boy that got teased for his disability and his deformity and how much he stood out from the other students at his school, and the whole point of the film was to teach that being different wasn’t bad.

Crowley sort of paid attention to the movie, he was more interested in Aziraphale’s response. Ever since he had bought the new television which was more modern than the one Aziraphale had owned, the angel had been watching lots of movies, TV series, and documentaries, Crowley couldn’t keep up, but he loved the fascinated look on the angel’s face when he did watch something.

Just then Crowley felt something land on his shoulder, he felt a bit startled. But when he finally noticed what the “something” was, he felt much calmer. Looking down, he noticed the angel had nodded off and his head had fell onto his shoulder. He was about to wake him up to see if he was ready for bed, but when the angel made an adorable sounding snuffle in his sleep, he decided to leave him asleep. After all, no one else was here, and no one would see him enjoying this.

He lifted the popcorn bowl out of Aziraphale’s lap, placing it on the coffee table, before tucking the blanket in, and finally picking up the remote that still remained between them on the sofa and turning the volume down on the television.

Crowley remained there, not intending to move until Aziraphale woke up. It’s not like he wanted to move anyway, he was enjoying this moment too much.


End file.
